gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Keep Your Friends Close...
The Mafia are trying to steal your money. Defend your safe. Go and kill Lance Vance, the backstabber. Kill Sonny and finish this once and for all. }} Keep Your Friends Close is the final storyline mission in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City which Tommy Vercetti performs independently from his mansion in Starfish Island, Vice City. Mission After failing to forcibly tax Tommy's businesses, Forelli Crime Family Don Sonny Forelli is heading to Vice City from Liberty City in order to deal with Tommy in person and reclaim his "cut". Tommy, informed of Sonny's impending visit by Ken and Lance, sets aside $3 million of counterfeit cash in an attempt to placate Sonny. Sonny arrives at Tommy's mansion along with several Forelli Family members. As Tommy prepares to give Sonny the counterfeit cash, Lance openly betrays Tommy, citing "business" as his motivation. Sonny confronts Tommy over his attempt to placate him with counterfeit cash. Tommy, still reeling from Lance's betrayal, replies that he "just wanted to piss you off before I kill you". This sparks a huge gunfight within the mansion. Lance flees to the mansion roof, while Tommy kills several Forelli Family members attempting to steal money from the mansion's safe. After killing several members, Tommy heads to the roof where he confronts and kills Lance. After killing Lance, Tommy heads back to the mansion's foyer, where Sonny confirms Tommy's suspicion that the incident fifteen years earlier which resulted in Tommy being sent to prison for killing eleven men (after being sent to kill only one) was indeed an ambush orchestrated by Sonny. Now after his revenge, Tommy kills Sonny's guards before finally killing Sonny. After the shootout, Ken reappears and asks Tommy what happened, with Tommy explaining that he had a "disagreement with a business associate". Tommy laments Lance's betrayal, before telling Ken that they won't be having anymore trouble from "up north". As Tommy announces that he is in charge, he ends the mission by telling Ken that "this could be the beginning of a beautiful business relationship". Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *The Mafia are trying to steal your money. Defend your safe. *Go and kill Lance Vance, the backstabber. *Kill Sonny and finish this once and for all. Deaths *Lance Vance - Killed by Tommy Vercetti for betraying him and siding with Sonny Forelli. *Sonny Forelli - Killed by Tommy Vercetti for betraying him, attempting to kill him, and attempting to tax his businesses. *Several members of the Forelli Family - Killed by Tommy Vercetti during the gunfight for stealing his money from the safe, as well as getting in his way of killing Lance Vance and Sonny Forelli. Reward The reward for completing this mission is $30,000 and a Hunter will spawn inside Fort Baxter or on a helipad in south Ocean Beach if the player has collected all 100 Hidden Packages. Also, members of the Vercetti Gang will carry Uzis. Gallery KeepYourFriendsClose...-GTAVC2.jpg|Tommy Vercetti confronting Forelli Family Don Sonny Forelli KeepYourFriendsClose...-GTAVC3.jpg|Tommy Vercetti attempting to kill Lance Vance KeepYourFriendsClose...-GTAVC4.jpg|Tommy Vercetti attempting to kill Lance Vance on the roof of his mansion KeepYourFriendsClose...-GTAVC5.jpg|Sonny Forelli about to attempt to kill Tommy Vercetti KeepYourFriendsClose...-GTAVC6.jpg|Tommy Vercetti talking to Ken Rosenberg after killing Lance Vance and Sonny Forelli KeepYourFriendsClose...-GTAVC7.jpg|Tommy Vercetti talking to Ken Rosenberg later on in the final cutscene. Walkthrough KeepYourFriendsClose-GTAVC-SS1.jpg|Tommy arrives to the office in his mansion in Starfish Island after an urgent call from Lance to find him discussing something with Ken. KeepYourFriendsClose-GTAVC-SS2.jpg|Ken nervously welcomes Tommy and wants to tell him something. KeepYourFriendsClose-GTAVC-SS3.jpg|Ken starts talking about how much he loves fish. KeepYourFriendsClose-GTAVC-SS4.jpg|Ken finishes his speech with saying that as much as he loves fish, he doesn't want to sleep with them, implying that his life is being threatened. KeepYourFriendsClose-GTAVC-SS5.jpg|He starts explaining something, but he's too nervous and Tommy can't understand anything, so he tells him to sit down and relax. KeepYourFriendsClose-GTAVC-SS6.jpg|Tommy then turns to Lance and asks him what's the problem. KeepYourFriendsClose-GTAVC-SS7.jpg|Lance tells Tommy that the problem is Tommy's brothers from up north. Lance tells Tommy that the mafia heard about Tommy killing their tax collectors, so they're coming down to Vice City themselves to sort out business with Tommy. KeepYourFriendsClose-GTAVC-SS8.jpg|Tommy says that it's a good thing it took them this long until they lost their temper completely. KeepYourFriendsClose-GTAVC-SS9.jpg|Tommy tells Ken and Lance that during the meeting that's about to go down they have to make it clear that Tommy's in charge of the operations in Vice City. KeepYourFriendsClose-GTAVC-SS10.jpg|Tommy tells Ken to go down to the Print Works in Little Havana and get some counterfeit cash for the mafia. KeepYourFriendsClose-GTAVC-SS11.jpg|Tommy tells Lance to stay behind and get the Vercetti boys ready for the meeting. KeepYourFriendsClose-GTAVC-SS12.jpg|Several hours later, Tommy, Lance and Ken walk down the stairs to meet Sonny and his right-hand man. KeepYourFriendsClose-GTAVC-SS13.jpg|Sonny jokingly asks Tommy if he won't show any happiness at all from seeing Sonny. KeepYourFriendsClose-GTAVC-SS14.jpg|Tommy tells Sonny that after fifteen years of being out of action, he's a bit rusty on the mafia etiquette. KeepYourFriendsClose-GTAVC-SS16.jpg|Sonny decides to joke about the incident that put Tommy in jail for fifteen years and got him the nickname 'Harwood Butcher'. KeepYourFriendsClose-GTAVC-SS17.jpg|Tommy brings attention to the fact that Sonny sent Tommy to kill a single man, but somehow ten more were aware of Tommy's coming and were waiting for him. KeepYourFriendsClose-GTAVC-SS18.jpg|Sonny tells Tommy to watch his mouth, as Tommy is now blatantly blaming Sonny for the ambush that led to his arrest. KeepYourFriendsClose-GTAVC-SS19.jpg|Tommy doesn't want to talk to Sonny anymore and just tells him to take the money and get out of Vice City. KeepYourFriendsClose-GTAVC-SS20.jpg|Sonny orders his right-hand man to get the cash. KeepYourFriendsClose-GTAVC-SS21.jpg|Sonny starts talking about how kind he has been to Tommy both when he was in jail and after he got out. KeepYourFriendsClose-GTAVC-SS22.jpg|Sonny says that he trusted Tommy, but he was disappointed by him in the end. KeepYourFriendsClose-GTAVC-SS23.jpg|However, Sonny says that at least someone in Tommy's circle knows how to handle business properly, implying that there's a traitor in Tommy's gang. KeepYourFriendsClose-GTAVC-SS24.jpg|Sonny addresses Lance, who confirms his treachery himself and says that the climate they're in requires smart thinking and the smart thing to do was to leave Tommy. Tommy is in shock and questions how Lance could sell everyone in the gang out. KeepYourFriendsClose-GTAVC-SS25.jpg|Lance says that he didn't sell out the gang - he sold out Tommy. Once Tommy is out of the picture, Lance will take over the throne and rule Vice City. KeepYourFriendsClose-GTAVC-SS26.jpg|Lance also tells Sonny that the cash Tommy was trying to give him was counterfeit and that the real cash Tommy had is in the upstairs office. KeepYourFriendsClose-GTAVC-SS27.jpg|Sonny laughs at Tommy's plan and asks if he really thought he could get away with it. KeepYourFriendsClose-GTAVC-SS28.jpg|Tommy confesses and tells Sonny that he never intended to fool Sonny, he just wanted to make him angry before he dethrones him. KeepYourFriendsClose-GTAVC-SS29.jpg|The shootout begins; Tommy must protect his money from the attacking mobsters. KeepYourFriendsClose-GTAVC-SS30.jpg|After a small gunfight, Lance appears in the second floor balcony and confronts Tommy. KeepYourFriendsClose-GTAVC-SS31.jpg|Tommy says that he fully intends to avenge Lance's betrayal. KeepYourFriendsClose-GTAVC-SS32.jpg|Tommy must kill Lance for his betrayal. KeepYourFriendsClose-GTAVC-SS33.jpg|Tommy chasing Lance through the mansion's corridors. KeepYourFriendsClose-GTAVC-SS34.jpg|The chase eventually leads Tommy to the mansion's roof, where Lance and four Forelli hitmen are waiting for him. Tommy must kill all of the hitmen and take revenge on Lance. KeepYourFriendsClose-GTAVC-SS35.jpg|Tommy and Lance duelling; Tommy kills Lance. KeepYourFriendsClose-GTAVC-SS36.jpg|Back in the main room, Tommy must fend off the mafia trying to steal money from him. KeepYourFriendsClose-GTAVC-SS37.jpg|After Tommy gets close to his office, Sonny and two of his hitmen go inside and Sonny commands them to take position. KeepYourFriendsClose-GTAVC-SS38.jpg|Tommy tells Sonny that he has waited for a long time until he can take revenge on Sonny for taking fifteen years away from him. KeepYourFriendsClose-GTAVC-SS39.jpg|Sonny tells Tommy that he still doesn't understand something: Sonny owns Tommy and his life is in Sonny's hands. KeepYourFriendsClose-GTAVC-SS40.jpg|Tommy and Sonny having a final stand-off; Tommy kills Sonny and finally takes revenge on him for taking fifteen years of his life. KeepYourFriendsClose-GTAVC-SS41.jpg|After the shootout Tommy is sitting on the mansion's main staircase, alone, thinking about the bloodshed he just caused. KeepYourFriendsClose-GTAVC-SS42.jpg|Suddenly, he sees someone alive, crawling for cover and points his gun at them. KeepYourFriendsClose-GTAVC-SS43.jpg|The person is Ken and after briefly considering taking the shot, Tommy puts the gun down. Ken approaches him and asks what just happened. KeepYourFriendsClose-GTAVC-SS44.jpg|Tommy doesn't want to talk and tells Ken to think about it himself. KeepYourFriendsClose-GTAVC-SS45.jpg|After some chit-chat, Tommy still expresses disbelief about Lance selling him out. KeepYourFriendsClose-GTAVC-SS46.jpg|Ken tells Tommy that he never liked Lance. KeepYourFriendsClose-GTAVC-SS47.jpg|Ken tells Tommy that Lance was self-centered, neurotic and insecure and that Tommy shouldn't be sad about having to kill him. KeepYourFriendsClose-GTAVC-SS48.jpg|Tommy changes the subject and says that he doesn't think that any mafiosos from Liberty City will be bothering them either. KeepYourFriendsClose-GTAVC-SS49.jpg|Tommy says that killing Sonny is basically wiping out the most powerful family in the city. KeepYourFriendsClose-GTAVC-SS50.jpg|Ken asks Tommy if he really means what Ken thinks he means. Tommy asks him what he thinks Tommy meant. KeepYourFriendsClose-GTAVC-SS51.jpg|Ken says that he thinks Tommy meant that they're in charge, before correcting himself and saying that Tommy's in charge. KeepYourFriendsClose-GTAVC-SS52.jpg|Tommy confirms Ken's thoughts and says that this may be the beginning of their friendship and jokes about their professions; a hack lawyer and a convicted killer / drug baron. KeepYourFriendsClose-GTAVC-SS53.jpg|Tommy and Ken stare down the sunset, signaling the beginning of the end credits... KeepYourFriendsClose-GTAVC-SS54.jpg|Mission passed. See Also *Mission Walkthrough Trivia *Sonny's right-hand man (seen in the game's introduction) appears in the opening cutscene of this mission, but what became of him afterwards is unknown. *In this mission the player can obtain a unique silver Stretch. These vehicles spawn outside the mansion following the mission's conclusion and can be stored in the garage. *These Stretches act as gang member spawn points but only if driven outside the mansion. The player must be outside the vehicle and turn away from it, then gang members will leave Stretch through left back door in groups of four or less. *This mission is yet another one of the game's references to the 1983 film Scarface, closely mirroring that film's final gunfight. The only major difference is that Tommy survives the gunfight, which Tony Montana did not. *The mission's title is a reference to a line from the Mafia film The Godfather Part II. The original line from the movie is: "Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer". *During the opening cutscene, the audio depicts Tommy as instructing Ken to put $20 million in the briefcase, contrarily to the subtitles, which read three millions. This was rectified afterwards, when Tommy confronts Sonny and actually says $3 million. *In the two brief cutscenes where Tommy aims his handgun at Lance and Sonny respectively, he is shown using a Colt Python, even if the player has a Pistol in their inventory. *The final words shared between Tommy and Ken may be a reference to the ending of Casablanca, where Rick Blaine says to his friend: "Louis, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship". *If the Vercetti gang spawn in the mansion during the mission, they will help Tommy kill the enemy gang members. *It is impossible to attract police attention while at the mansion. Interestingly, if player goes outside and get wanted level, entering the mansion or even flying over it will clear this level. *After the final mission is completed, there will be five post-mission calls; one from Kent Paul regarding Mercedes Cortez, the second from Juan Cortez concerned for her daughter becoming a lawyer but Tommy reassures him before he hangs up after mentioning the minister arriving at the interior, the third shows a drunken Kent Paul mourning about various things before being told to get some sleep, the fourth from Earnest Kelly informing Tommy that he is recovering and is glad that he killed Lance Vance for his betrayal, and the fifth and final call will depict Steve Scott telling Tommy that the latest film was a big hit. *Failing this mission will make the Vercetti Gang members carry TEC-9s along with the Pistols. Video Walkthroughs GTA_Vice_City_-_Ending_Final_Mission_-_Keep_your_Friends_Close..._(HD)|PC Version GTA Vice City - iPad Walkthrough - Ending Final Mission - Keep Your Friends Close...|Ipad/PS2 Version Navigation }} ar:أبق أصدقائك قريبين... de:Freunde und andere Feinde es:Mantén cerca a tus amigos... pl:Uważaj na swoich przyjaciół pt:Keep Your Friends Close... Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Vice City Category:End Missions